As integrated circuit fabrication process develops rapidly with increased operating frequencies and accuracy requirements, factors like signal integrity and anti-interference are becoming more and more important. Instability on power leads and ground may be caused by transient alternating current that is relatively large under the high-speed switching state of the device and/or inductance in the circuit loop. A relatively large current rush may result in power supply and ground noise (e.g., ground bounce). For example, when a chip is powered up, a relatively large transient current may flow through the chip and power plane. Inductance and resistance in the chip package and on the power plane may cause such noise, and lead to fluctuation and variation on the power leads or ground lines. The large amount of transient current flowing through the impedance of the ground loop can raise the ground potential, thereby deviating from the ideal ground potential. This ground bounce phenomenon may disturb the output signal and internal logic of the chip, possibly resulting in chip function errors.